


How The Floor Is Lava Gave Them Away

by DaisyCloud



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir start to play the floor is lava. Alya pranks her dead on their feet friends with Nino and begins to develop suspicions. The Miraculous class have decided that Marinette and Adrien are acting weird and try to get to the bottom of it. A sieres of oneshots for revealing Paris superheroes' identities
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. The Floor Is Lava

_Ladybug and Chat Noir have a habit to surprise each other by shouting 'the floor is lava' at random times. They do it when the other is least prepared, always popping up out of nowhere to do, even in their civilian form._

**The Floor is Lava**

Chat stood on the Eiffel Tower with Ladybug, when he suddenly had an idea. "Hey Ladybug?" he said getting her attention.

"Yes, Chat?"

Giving his famous grin, he said "The floor is lava in five."

Ladybug looked at him like he was crazy. "What? No! Chat, don't - err - "

"Four. If you don't do it you owe me a kiss!"

Ladybug threw her yoyo not caring where it ended up. She got pulled with as it latched on to something. "Three." Chat said, pulling out his baton.

"Ahhhh!" Ladybug screamed as she flew off.

"Two, one," the blonde finished. He heard a oomph from the area in front of him. He scanned the it spotting Ladybug stuck in a bucket. "You okay, LB?" He asked.

"Oh, just peachy. Just peachy," she said, you could practically see the sarcasm dripping from her mouth. Chat Noir stifled a laugh with his hand, climbing down to help her.

* * *

The next time it was Ladybug who called it. The duo was hoping along the rooftops of Paris when Ladybug paused. She looked around quickly, spotting something. "Floor Is lava!" She yelled, throwing her yoyo. "In five! If you don't get up in time, a week without puns is your punishment!"

Chat had a panic look on him as he looked to where he could go, knowing LB would tell him he's cheating if he uses his baton like last time. He settled on putting his baton in between to buildings, climbing on just as Ladybug yelled, "Zero!"

He looked over to find her hanging like Spiderman on her string, looking at him with mischief in her eyes. Chat Noir tripped, catching himself on his baton with a hand. He glared at he, in what she would describe as his pouty face. "You're a cruel, cruel person, you know that, Bugaboo?" he said.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Karma's a pain, don't you think?"

* * *

Chat Noir walked into the empty building. At the moment Ladybug was conducting an interview with Alya Césaire for the Ladyblog. As he entered, the bluette's eyes told of panic. "Don't you dare," she said, pointing at him.

Alya turned to face him, phone in her hand. "Chat Noir?" The reporter asked. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her, he turned to Ladybug. "The floor is la~ava," he said in a singsong tone. "In five!"

"Sorry Alya," Ladybug said. "I'm going to have to reschedule." With that she threw herself out the window. Alya turned to the cat hero, hoping to find answers. Instead all she found was the hero running off with a mad crackle.

Turning the camera to her, she made a report on this. "So, with Chat Noir kidnapped Ladybug from the interview to play the Floor Is Lava, I am wondering if this is just another hint towards our two heroes being as old as we think they are. That's all, peeps. Stay tuned for the next addition to the Ladyblog!"

* * *

"Floor is Lava," Ladybug told Chat on their patrol randomly. He hadn't even expected it, especially when she hadn't stopped at all. He saw her disappear into the night, probably hang off her yoyo as he hopped on to a balcony ledge. He groaned as she called him, picking up anyways.

* * *

Adrien smiled as he saw Ladybug doing her patrol. It was mid afternoon and the two heroes had a habit to go on weekend patrols randomly. She landed on the rooftop beside him, and that was when he struck. "The floor is lava."

He watched her scramble, trying to get to a safe position. He watched her forget about her yoyo as she jumped. She did a front flip, landing on pointed toes on top of a lamp post. She groaned, as she saw the attention she received and looked for him in the crowd. "I swear, Chat Noir, if I get my hands on you." He didn't bother listen to her threats, just continuing on to the park for some ice cream.

* * *

Marinette decided that since Chat Noir had pranked her in his civilian life, she would do it to him. Standing outside the bakery on a busy day, she spotted him. Grinning mischievously, a phone in her hand, she shout, "Floor's lava." It earned her some odd looks, from passerbys, but it was worth to see him scramble.

He jumped on to the base of a flower pot on the roof, balancing on the edge. His green eyes searched for her, but it was impossible. Not only was she a civilian at the moment, but multiple people had turned to stare at the hero, making her seem less out of place.

"Marinette," she heard her maman call. "Can you come here please? We need all hands on deck!"

"Coming Maman!" she called, giving Chat Noir one last glance, before rushing off to tell her parents about his latest spectacular. She had to send that to Alya for the Ladyblog. Just imagine his reaction was worth the interrogation she would have to go through.

* * *

Alya watched as Marinette walked over to her, half asleep. "Morning, Alya," she said through a yawn. "How, are you, today?" The blue eyed girl asked. Her bag fell to the ground as the hand clutching the straps let go.

"Oh, I'm great." Alya said. "The video you gave me yesterday was awesome, I think that it's hilarious that our heroes do something so normal with each other, and so do others. What do you think, Gurl?"

"Great," she mumbled.

Alya waved Nino and Adrien over when she spotted them. Nino had to drag the blond over, him being in a similar state as Marinette. She glanced over at her boyfriend, silently asking if he had the same idea as her. His nodded her head enthusiastically. So far, when ever they played the floor is lava, Adrien and Marinette had never lost, especially not when they were awake.

"The floor's lava," they shouted, running to stand on the bike stand behind them.

What Alya didn't expect to happen in a million years, happened. Marinette suddenly looked wide awake, doing a back handspring. Followed by a backflip, with her landing on her tippy toes on the bench a good few feet from were they were standing. Adrien had almost the reaction, dropping his bag, he jumped on top of the post behind him, landing on only one foot. He had managed to keep his balance as he yawned somehow, which the reporter wondered if it was from modeling.

They had silent conversations, one that Alya didn't try to decode. After a moment, they agreed on something. The couple looked at their friends like they had grown second heads. Neither seem bother by what had happened, ignoring it in favor of sleep.

Nino looked to Alya first, what on Earth just happened? They both asked each other. The two friends that had always seemed dead on their feet in the morning, had managed to pull off acrobatics. On top of that, they had developed enough sense of the other in five minutes to have wordless conversations. They _seriously_ needed to find this out.


	2. Challenges and Suspicions

**Challenges and Suspicions**

_After the Floor is Lava incident, Alya and Nino have been keeping an eye on Marinette and Adrien, playing the Floor is Lava more often than before, hoping to learn what makes them tick, going as far to drag the class into it. Meanwhile, our heroes spend time getting to know each other, after learn their secret identity, finally start dating - in secret - and let out their superhero side shine through._

On the Eiffel tower, the spotted heroine waited for her partner. She had asked him to meet her earlier today, mainly just for a chance to relax. They both had been swamped with work, superhero and civilian, and she just wanted a chance to relax. She jumped slightly as she heard footsteps behind her, grabbing her yoyo. Behind her was Chat Noir, with an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said. "Natalie came to tell me that my father wanted me to come to dinner just as I was about to leave. I can't get out of that."

"It's okay, Chat," she said, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I know how much it means to you that your father wants to spend time with you. I wouldn't want you to miss out on it." The two slowly moved to the ledge, overlooking the city.

"Thanks," the cat said, relieved. "So, about Alya and Nino, what are we going to do about them, LB?"

Ladybug frowned lightly. She could think of a million ways to throw them off track, with the mouse miraculous, for starts. Multiple of them running around Paris to help defeat an akuma, having them both be there at the same time as their alternate egos. Or they could doctor a video, one that had, both of them in vage appearance, but that would require the help of someone else, and the can't do that, their identities at risk.

"I don't know," she admitted. "We could hope for this best, that they don't find out. Or we could tell them. Or we could set up a trap of sorts, where we fake a video or something to throw them." She sighed. "This would be so much easier if we weren't heroes."

"But then we wouldn't have found each other," Chat countered.

"Hmm," she hummed. "Je t'aime, Adrien." She told him, borrowing into his side.

"Je t'aime, aussi, Marinette."

* * *

Alya walked down the hall with her dorky friend that had just recently became a mystery. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had found a way to surprise her with her acrobatics. Clumsy Marinette that could hardly walk up stairs some days, let alone do a back walkover. But she could, and that was frustrating to her. Then this new person comes out after the Floor is Lava Incident™, who can flirt with Adrien like they've done it forever, and she was more confident.

There was Adrien, too. He was making puns, to which Marinette would just roll her eyes and groan at, just like normal when someone made a pun after she had a long night. He seemed more confident, telling his opinion on things more. Honestly, she felt like the two had been kidnapped and replaced with some type of Ladybug and Chat Noir with how they were acting.

"The floor is lava," she shouted one afternoon. Both Adrien and Marinette were half asleep, and had no way of getting to something to something within five seconds. However she spoke to soon.

The duo managed to pull off their voodoo magic teamwork, the one when they act like they were Ladybug and Chat Noir and did everything timed to the last moment. Adrien grabbed Marinette, putting her on the ledge feet above him. Once her legs were over, she bent down backwards, putting her hands for him. Alya had said zero while he had started to scale the wall, reaching the top before she had even recognized what happened.

Grabbing Nino's hand, she gave an extra hard squeeze. "Please tell me I'm not going crazy, and that they actually did that?" The reporter asked. She made a vague motion to where the two were sitting, leaning into each other. They both were back to their half asleep stage, not minding their surroundings.

"If your going crazy, then I'm a raving lunatic," was his elegant reply. His cap was slipping off his head slightly, slack jaw. Alya was equally dumbfound by their friends. She need to find answers. Now.

It was later that day, almost ten o'clock at night, and not a time a young lady should be wandering the streets by herself in Paris. Then the famous duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir, by a ledge. Twenty or so feet off the ground. Ladybug was hanging upside down, her arms crossed above her head. Chat was under her attempting to grab her hands.

"Remind me again why, we're doing this?" Ladybug grumbled. "Besides blood pressure trying to cut off my brain? Or kill me legs?"

"You were the one that wanted to start training. You know, so that we didn't always feel like we're getting over worked by the akuma," the black hero snorted. "And this is for akuma attacks, or it could be useful in our civilian lives, I mean, have you met my friends? They're all crazy."

"I sincerely hope I'm not considered another of your crazy friends," said the blue eyed girl. "And I wouldn't know if I met one of your friends. For all I know, I've met all of them." At that moment Chat jumped, he scaled the wall much like Adrien had earlier, flipping himself on top of the wall. It was almost too coincidental to be a coincidence.

* * *

The next time Alya called the floor is lava, it was in the beginning of the day with most of Dupont's students there already. Both of them had shown earlier, something that had people double checking their eyes. They looked ready to drop dead, and she was probably being cruel when she did it.

The reaction was the same type as last month. Adrien being on the second level, somehow managed to pull himself over the railing and sit on it. He quite literally jumped according to the people that didn't react - they having a better visual on the people who did - and landing how he wanted. Marinette was standing on the hand railing for the stairs, the bent part that could fit people's feet on if it wasn't for the gap in the middle. She stood there like nothing happened, covering up a yawn. None could confirm how she reached up their, multiple accounts told of different actions.

Alya was besides herself. The people that were always seemed sleep deprived had managed to do things with just a few quick words. It was like they were superheroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hmm.

"Do they look a little like Ladybug and Chat Noir to you?" Alya asked Nino.

He spluttered for a moment. His eyes trailed after the duo. "I mean, maybe a touch. But could you honestly see _them_ as heroes?"

* * *

The next time an akuma attacked, Alya chased after it.

It wasn't a big fight, just some kid from the elementary school a few blocks away. Upset because he got in trouble for thing a classmate. It wasn't that big of a deal, but big enough for school to send them all home. The fight lasted thirty minutes, most of which was Ladybug and Chat Noir chasing the akuma through Paris.

What did stand out to her was that Chat Noir did something. When he was leaving, he jumped and threw himself over a railing. It was the same what Adrien had ended up sitting on the railing at school. Hands on both sides, pushing up enough to pull your legs through, in fast motion.

These things had only happened twice, not enough evidence to make accusations or to be anything more than coincidence.

* * *

She called the floor is lava when everyone was in class. And she had made it a challenge. "Who ever stays up the longest wins!" She claimed. That made everyone put more effort into.

The game had lasted for ten minutes before over half the class was out. The duo was still in with Alix, Kim, Alya, Nino and Juleka, surprisingly were still in. All of them were hopping over the class, keeping on the benches and desk. Juleka tripped over her foot and stabled herself on the floor. Checking she was okay the six continued.

"I bet that you can't make it to the other side of the class," Kim dared them. Nino jumped down, Alya following him shortly, both sitting this out. In truth she wanted to record the scene about to happen.

Kim and Alix tried to jump, both falling slightly short of their goal. Adrien jumped first, landing an impressive few feet on the other bench. Marinette climbed over to the bench Adrien jumped from. She built more momentum than the model did before she jumped. As she was just about to land, Adrien reached out a hand, grabbing her arm to steady her as her toes just barely made on to the bench.

Kim and Alex were shocked. The class was gaping. Alya was ending her recording, still suspicious as ever.

She blew it off until that night, when right outside her house she saw Ladybug with Chat. She had gotten her phone out to film the two. It wasn't a live stream for her blog, she just had this feeling that she should film them. She watched as Chat jumped first, landing perfectly on the roof of the next house. Ladybug jumped second, landing on half her feet with her partner catching her. Just like Adrien and Marinette.

Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three time, it's enemy action.

She grabbed her phone and forward one text to the class.

_"We need to talk, don't tell Adrienette. Park, 10h."_

Swallowing, she hoped that she was making the right choice.


	3. The Reveal

_Alya has gathered the class to discuss the suspensions of Marinette and Adrien. They discussed the possibilities of what they could be doing, or have done to have a completely different personality. The couple fall asleep in class, after being up for twenty-four hours straight._

**The Reavel**

Alya pasted the the sidewalk. Nino had called her after the message, demanding answers, which lead to him being here at nine am on a Saturday. What she'd done was to invited most of their class, excluding Adrien and Marinette, to discuss the two. She didn't know how this would turn out. Or if anyone would show. To her immense relief at nine fifty, Max and Juleka arrived. And surely enough, one by one the rest of them finally came.

"Why are we here, Césaire?" Chloe asked in a snarky drawl. She was studying her nail, with disinterest in what was happening.

"It's about Adrien and Marinette," she told them. "They've been acting suspiciously, out of character. Like Adrien making puns, or being flirty with Marinette. Then Marinette doesn't stutter around Adrien, like, at all, just randomly stopped. She also can pull off acrobatics, back handspring kind of things. There's also this," she said, turning around her phone.

She first played the video, the one of when she recorded of their stunt in the floor is lava game. "Watch them carefully," she advised. She flipped to the video of Ladybug and Chat Noir from last night.

The class expressions changed to thoughtfulness, thinking about their classmates. It was true that they seemed to be ridiculously late some days, even going as far to miss the complete first period. They also disappeared from class after using an excuse, sometimes not coming back for hours. "You know," Kim mused. "You'd think they're secret makeout buddies with the amount of times they vanish off the grid."

Alix slapped him upside the head. "The probability of that happening before their change in behavior is twenty percent. Now there is a eighty point twenty percent chance that they are."

"Really?" Chloe asked, with disbelief. "I thought it would have been higher."

Everyone looked at her. "Don't you like Adrien?" Mylène asked curiously.

"Adrien is my first friend," she said. Her blonde ponytail fell over her shoulder, she pushed it back. "It would be like dating your brother at this point. And the only girl who does deserve him at this point is Dupain-Cheng."

The class was to stunted at the answer from the cold blonde, deemed heartless multiple times. Sabrina smirked at them, like she knew all along, which she probably did. They got back on track, talking about their suspicions.

They eventually had a list

● They were never in the same place as Ladybug or Chat Noir

● Never present during an Akuma attack

● Never been akumatized

● Can pull of challenging stunts that would take more of practice then they showed to have

● Have a more comfortable friendship than even just three months ago

● Adrien makes puns

● Marinette's less clumsy

● Always trying to keep people positive

● Never blame an Akuma victims

● Both were in the hotel when it was caramelized

● Weren't seen at the end of the Horrifire fiasco

● Look like the heroes

"Max," Juleka said. "What are the statistics?"

Max made a few calculations on his phone. "The chances of them working for Hawkmoth is fifty/fifty," he said. "But it's out ruled by the fact that they try to keep everyone positive. There's a eighty percent possibility of them being the heroes, which is ruled out by their personalities, that is out ruled by looks. Then, if you take in the fact that they both started to act differently, but that the change was only recently, the same the to heroes at times, then the percentage goes out of whack. It at this point could be anywhere from twenty to ninety."

The group took the news in. The dorky friends of everyone in class seemed to be superheroes. Fighting an evil man that used innocents as his pawns. It was impossible, but it was an eight percent chance on top of everything. What if they got hurt? What if they got in trouble?

"I-I think we need to study this in more depth," Alya said. Murmurs of agreement followed.

"Hey guys," they heard. "What are you all doing here?" Adrien Agreste was standing behind them all. Marinette was a few feet away, muffling her laughter with her hand. There was no accusation in his voice just genuinely curiosity.

"Nothing much," Nathaniel said. He twitched nervously. Adrien scared him a little, and now that he might be dating Marinette, a girl he asked out once as an akuma, he might have been on the receiving of glares. "Just talking."

The black haired girl stood beside Adrien. "Then you wouldn't mind if we join, would you?"

"Not at all."

* * *

It wasn't like Adrien and Marinette were oblivious. Tar from it, in fact. They just both had to deal with Kwami magic interfering with their perspective of things. On top of being aware that they both. They also had different miraculous, that defended them in different way, (their hair as the most prominent to themselves). Marinette had also been seen in the same place as Ladybug _twice_ , more than Adrien could say for his alter ego.

They both knew that Alya would catch on to them. That she would drag Nino along to spot all the clues. There was a chance that they would bring it up with the class, something that Marinette was very adamant about. So, they had a little bet going on. The first one to guess the right date would win. They had taken turns leaving little clues for their classmates to find out.

And, as they sat with the class, they saw the panicked moving of papers, and Alya flipping things off on her phone. The only ones managing to pull off indifference were Chloe and Juleka, very convincing, Adrien might add. Paying the papers no mind, keeping them entrapped in a conversation, blocking the others. Marinette jabbed him gently, as one of the papers floats over to them.

Adrien, Chat Noir?

Marinette, Ladybug?

He smothered a snort. Like that wasn't obvious. Marinette gave him a victory smirk. It's only then that he remembers that she was the closest for the entire week after this. He groaned.

"You okay, Adrien?" Nino asked.

His phone vibrated. Akuma alert. "Yeah," he said. "Just have to do something I forgot about."

"I have to help my parents for a bit. There's an order they've asked me to pick up," his partner said. A good excuse, too. Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng _did_ ask her to pick up an order from the post office. Just not for another half an hour. Saying their goodbyes, the two raced of.

"There's an attack by the tower," said Alya. She had her phone out, showing everyone a video footage of purple clothed people being controlled by a girl in a princess type dress.

"Ladybug and Chat?" Kim asked

"Quite possibly at this point."

* * *

Three days after the akuma attack at the Eiffel Tower, one attacked Françoise Dupont.

It wasn't surprising. The school had gained a record, with Madame Bustier's class in particular. The Akuma class was a largely targeted by akumas. Always being saved by the heroes. People had already made guesses of the heroes being one of the schools students. Theories have been dispersed after they have been akumatized, or seen at the same time as Ladybug or Chat Noir.

This one had decided to lock students in their classrooms. Madame Bustier had left earlier, leaving them alone when the akuma attacked. Adrien shot Marinette nervous looks, telling her that he would follow her to the end. Alya and Nino looked at each other, then to Adrien, back, Marinette. It was surprisingly Chloe was the one to break the silence.

"Adrien, Marinette," she said. "Everyone here knows that there's something weird about you two." She took a deep breath. "So, if you're really Ladybug and Chat Noir, go transform. Do your thing!"

Marinette nodded. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!" As the transformation was completed, Adrien as Chat put his hand up. "Cataclym!"

The door was destroyed instantly into a pile of ashes. The two spandex covered teens ran off to face the akuma. "Where is it, Jenny? Where?" Was heard as they chased after it.

"So, Adrien and Marinette, hun?"

"Adrien and Marinette."

* * *

The two came back, panting hard, hands entwine. Chloe was the first to notice them. "You two lovebirds dating?" she asked.

"Yes," Marinette said.

Alya choked on air, coughing to help clear it up. Nino dropped his phone that he had been playing on for the last half hour. Rose squealed and Juleka just nodded. Alix cheered with Mylène. Sabrina looked them over silently along with Ivan and Kim fist bumped Max.

As they settled down, Adrien asked, "You won't tell anyone, will you?" He rushed to fix his sentence, thinking that they might take it the wrong way. "I mean, it's not that we don't trust you, we just have to, to - "

"To protect our identity from Hawkmoth, and not put you at risk," Marinette finished. "We don't want anyone to get hurt because of us. Akumas might target you if they find out that you know Ladybug and Chat Noir personally."

"Most likely raising the amount of Akumas in the class." Adrien and Marinette were going back and forth, showing the amount of familiarity they have with each other. It honestly impressed the class, them never seeing it in anyone besides the heroes. They had to remind themselves that they _were_ Ladybug and Chat.

"We're not going to tell anyone," Chloe snapped. "It would be irresponsible of us to not give you a choice on who you reveal your identities to. Hawkmoth already took it away from you today, you don't need us to take it a second time."

"That goes for all of us," said Max. The class nodded in agreement.

Everyone starred at her, surprised. "That's very mature of you Chloe," Marinette said.

"I'm proud of you," Adrien said, beaming. Chloe ducked her head, face slightly pink.

"Yeah, well, don't expect much more," she said.

"I'd hate to break this up," Alya said. "But can we talk about how you two were superheroes since you were, what? _Tihrteen_? Did you even get a choice?"

"I saw it as a chance at freedom," Adrien admitted with a shrug.

Marinette winced as Adrien pulled her closer. "I tried to pass it on," she admitted.

"What? When? To who?" Came from the class.

"After the first Stoneheart - sorry Ivan - to Alya. I put them in her bag hoping that she would find them. She probably would have, too, if she didn't forget her bag the second time." Marinette leaned against Adrien as he held her.

"Okay, class," Madame Bustier said as she came into the room. "Your all free to go home now."

"How about we finish this later?" Adrien asked them, packing up his things.

Everyone agreed packing their things. Leaving the school, they all thought that this was just the beginning. Each had ideas forming in they're heads, no more so then Alya, who was planning to drag her blogs attention off of her friends.


End file.
